starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jerec Alucard
Jerec Alucard, also known as Ortan Cela, was a powerful Human male who turned to the dark side under the Empire, becoming a feared Inquisitor during the Galactic Civil War. Jerec was born in c. 30 BBY and taken by the Empire to be trained as an Inquisitor. He was apprenticed to the archaeologist, Jocasta Nu, as well as Jard Dooku, and turned to the dark side. Jerec served the Empire as an Inquisitor for many years. However, Jerec was in truth devoted only to himself. One of the most powerful Dark Jedi in the Empire, Jerec continually sought ways to increase his power and take the Empire for himself. One of his chief obsessions was the Valley of the Jedi on the lost planet of Ruusan, which contained vast amounts of trapped Force power. After the Emperor's death at Imperial Center, Jerec formed a band of seven Dark Jedi to seek out the Valley. He was able to find the legendary well of energy, and reached incredible heights of power by basking in its aura. However, for all his power, he was defeated in combat by Kyle Katarn, a novice Jedi who fulfilled an ancient prophecy, regarding freeing the Valley's trapped Jedi and Dark Jedi spirits. When Katarn offered him his fallen lightsaber in a final act of mercy, Jerec made one last attack and was struck down in the heart of the Valley. Biography Early life Jerec Alucard was born physically blind but with the ability to "see" in the Force shortly after the end of the Second Clone War. He wore a thin blindfold over the place of his eyes throughout his life. As a child, Jerec was discovered by the Dark Jedi archaeologist Jocasta Nu of the Inquisitorius as having Force potential. Nu brought him to Imperial Center for training. Nu maintained an interest in the young Human boy and took him as her apprentice sometime before 19 BBY. A committed scholar herself, she encouraged Jerec to continually quest for greater knowledge and understanding. He developed a voracious thirst for answers to all possible questions, as well as picking up a deep sense of scholarly self-assurance and confidence in his own knowledge. Imperial Inquisitor Jerec's accumulation of knowledge was thrust fully into his own hands when he became a member of the Inquisitorius, a feared association of Jedi hunters. Like his mentor, Jerec served as an archaeologist, seeking out ancient lore and retrieving artifacts from across the galaxy. Among the ancient sites he pursued was the Valley of the Jedi, a battle site of incredible power which had been lost to the Jedi over the years. Jerec continued to seek it throughout his life, though his motivations became purely personal. Jerec also sought out other Jedi and turned many of them, recruiting them into Imperial service. In a pattern that would continue throughout his career, Jerec cultivated their allegiance to him personally, building a cadre of Dark Jedi loyal to him and capable of helping him act on his vast ambitions. One of the many Jedi Jerec pursued was Maw. Already ruthless and self-oriented, Maw was converted by Jerec and slaughtered his fellows with the help of his new master. Maw became one of Jerec's most prominent client darksiders, and Jerec personally tutored him in the dark side, especially tracking techniques. Personality and traits Even as a child, Jerec Alucard was covetous of knowledge and haughty in demeanor. Jocasta Nu built in him a deep love of learning, telling him that answers came only to those who sought them most devotedly. This developed into an association of knowledge with power, causing Jerec to pursue knowledge—and power—even more passionately. Jerec was ambitious as well, building a cadre of darksiders around himself and constantly seeking to supplant Vader and Cosimo II and advance his own power. He wished not to advance quietly through a power structure ruled by another being but to create and rule his own. Kyle Katarn, before he was aware of his own Force-sensitivity, felt Jerec as an all-consuming hunger upon first meeting him, a man who would let nothing stand in his way. Indeed, Jerec was devoted only to himself and sought fanatically to advance his personal interests. From the beginning, he cultivated a body of Dark Jedi, personally turned to the dark side and owing their careers to him, upon whom he could call as supporters. Jerec was a political maneuverer as well, scheming against Vader and the other Dark Side Adepts in the Imperial Palace, and gained a reputation as an opportunist and a traitor. Alucard built a network of financial backers to support his hunger for power and engaged in at least one attempted revolt, though the disastrous failure of the Spore plot kept him from acting on his ambitions again until Cosimo II died. At that point he resumed his maneuvering, playing three sides against each other—for his own benefit, confident that securing the power of the Valley would make him unassailable and allow him to create a grand new empire over which he would rule as a god. Jerec also went to great lengths to cultivate an aura of mystery and power around himself, which built a fearful reputation for him, something he seemed to relish. Jerec kept his Jedi abilities hidden from his subordinates, presenting himself as a non-Force-sensitive to the public up through 0 BBY at least, though occasional flashes of Force power were permitted. By his time as a warlord, he used his lightsaber openly and was generally known as a Dark Jedi. He never dropped the charade that he could see, however. Despite the band over his eyes and his obvious blindness, Jerec's Force abilities allowed him to approximate sight, fooling half the Super Star Destroyer Vengeance crew into thinking that he could somehow see. He also flaunted what seemed to be his uncanny knowledge and perceptiveness, frequently knowing what a subordinate was about to report or demonstrating the ability to predict an opponent's next move with great accuracy. This combined to give his soldiers the impression that he possessed supernatural powers and elicited their fear and respect, as well as feeding Jerec's considerable ego. Another peculiar trait of Jerec's was his interest in mind games. He continually wished to keep his subordinates off-balance and conscious of their inferior position to him. He monitored all comm transmissions from his soldiers during combat and used probe droids and the Force to monitor even more; even when he did nothing his troops were conscious of his supervision. This distressed many of his subordinates; such close supervision was as effective as micromanagement in blunting their initiative and making them fully feel his superior position. Alucard also sought to keep his subordinates off-balance and dependent upon him. He never gave a greeting but instead cut immediately to the point of his message, throwing off the expected rhythm of conversation and sending the other individual scrambling for words. He also asked questions to which he knew the answer; the other individual knew that Jerec already knew the answer and that he was aware of the fact that the subordinate could tell that Jerec knew. Nevertheless, the other person was obliged to provide the answer anyway; the execution of such a pointless task wore on the spirit of the other and demonstrated Jerec's power over the subordinate. He often kept his quarters dark so as to discomfort and disorient visitors; a dependence on light was not a disadvantage he shared. Relationships Friends Jocasta Nu Jard Dooku Romances Theresa Ross Sariss Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Governors of the Galactic Empire Category:Inquisitors Category:Dark Jedi Category:Imperial warlords Category:Seven Dark Jedi Category:Archaeologists Category:Philosophers